


Private Lessons

by dragonmist1028



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Castiel, M/M, Professor Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonmist1028/pseuds/dragonmist1028
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak is a student of Professor Dean Winchester but Cas may have his own lessons to teach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raegan_Black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raegan_Black/gifts).



> Another Bottom!Dean for my darling friend. You're corrupting me, you know ;)

It was stifling in the lecture hall; recent budget cutbacks had apparently included the air conditioning. Cas unbuttoned one more button on his light blue shirt, hoping for a little relief from the heat. The low buzz of the florescent lights was all he could hear. His gaze was totally locked on to the only reason signed up for Intro to Folklore & Mythology in the first place: Professor Winchester’s ass in those dress slacks. _You could bounce a quarter off that ass_ Cas thought, licking his lips. _Fuck. Good thing this class is an hour long, I won’t be able to stand up for while._ A lopsided grin spread over his face as he shimmied down a little lower in his chair, easing the pressure of his own pants, thinking of all the things he would love to do to that ass.

“Mr. Novak? Are you with us?” Under the distraction of the extra credit he would love to earn, Cas had missed his professor stopping the lecture and advancing upon the grinning, shaggy haired student in the back row.

“Huh?” Cas’s eyes swept up over every delicious inch of his professor’s body – the way his black slacks were just a little too tight in the crotch, the ghost of an amazing set of abs under his white button down, those broad, muscular shoulders, the perfect amount of stubble around those pink, pillowy lips, and finally up into those startlingly green eyes.

“Mr. Novak. This is the third time this week you’ve failed to pay attention during my lecture. I’ll need to see you in my office following this class.”

“Sure. Whatever.”

~~~~~~~~

Thirty minutes later, Cas had crossed the busy quad and knocked on the professor’s office door.

“Yes?” replied a deep voice, sending shivers up Cas’s spine.

Turning the knob, Cas stepped inside. The office was small and cluttered but neat. A myriad of pictures of gods and goddesses, angels and demons from around the world shared the walls with framed diplomas and pictures of classic cars. Old, leather bound books took up every available inch on the floor to ceiling book shelf along the wall to the left. Centered in front of a small, dirty window was a tidy, old desk that had seen better days with a small plaque reading “Professor Dean Winchester – Anthropology.” A battered leather wingback faced the desk to complete the room tiny room. Professor Winchester, seated behind the desk, his shirt sleeves rolled up and his top two buttons undone, looked up as Cas entered.

“Ah, Mr. Novak. Please come in.” Removing his black framed glasses, Professor Winchester closed his laptop and motioned Cas inside.

_Damn_ thought Cas. _He looks fucking hot in those glasses. Wonder what he would look like wearing only those?_

“Is there something funny, Mr. Novak?” asked the Professor, noticing Cas’s lopsided grin once again and gesturing to the wingback.

“No, I was just thinking, sir.” Cas slouched into the chair with his signature nonchalance.

“Very well. Now, Mr. Novak…” began the professor, replacing his glasses and picking up a file from his desk.

“Please, call me Cas.”

The Professor looked taken aback as he looked at the slender young man before him.

“I’m afraid I would prefer to keep this professional, Mr. Novak.”

“Very well, Professor Winchester” replied Cas, his smirk back in place.

“As I was saying, your attention in my lectures has been less than acceptable. You seem interested in the subject matter as a whole but refuse to engage in classroom discussions. Furthermore, your midterm paper focused solely on the uses of hallucinogenic drugs and orgies as manners of communing with and worshipping deities. What do you have to say for yourself?”

“I just write about what I know. Isn’t that the rule?” The professor found his composure waning, looking into those crystal clear blue eyes which were squinting with yet another toothy grin.

“I beg your pardon?”

“ You know sex, drugs, rock and roll. All that. I’ve seen that car you drive. ‘67 Impala, right? You know what I’m talking about.”

Dean had no idea how to react. Cas had actually winked at him! He was just so confident. Sexy.

_Fuck_ thought Dean. _Focus. He’s a student. He’s a student. Jesus fucking Christ he’s gorgeous._

He knew better than to engage in this flirtation with a student but in reality, he wasn’t that much older than Cas. He wasn’t a full professor, just an associate – the youngest in the school’s history actually – at only 35. Cas was in his final year at Lawrence University so he was, what?, at least 21? 22? That wasn’t so bad. They were both legal adults. And Cas was certainly what Dean looked for: young, thin but muscular, cocky but able to back it up.

“I – er – well. That may be. But I – “ Dean had never been the type to be flustered. He was always cool. Always calm. But something about Castiel Novak threw all of that right out his tiny office window.

“I could show you if you’d like.” Cas had risen slowly, tantalizingly from the old wingback and was slinking around the desk toward Dean, whose breaths were coming much quicker than usual. Cas sat on the corner of the desk, reached over to close the blinds, and leaned over to whisper in Dean’s ear.

“Would you like me to teach you, Professor?”

“I – well – that would be inapprop –“ His objection was cut short by Cas’s lips on his own. His whole body tensed as Cas straddled him in his desk chair, kissing him passionately and undoing his shirt buttons as he went. Cas had been right, as the dress shirt fell open, he saw the defined abs – the quintessential six pack – those perfectly sculpted shoulders – the muscles rippling as the shirt was freed and fell to the office floor. Now Cas stood and slipped his own shirt from his shoulders, torturously slowly, enjoying the way Dean’s eyes widened at the sight of his body.

“Now, if I’m going to be teaching you. I believe that chair is mine.” Cas pulled Dean to his feet, politely not commenting on his shaking knees. Before taking his throne, he stepped quickly out of his jeans, revealing his full self to the professor.

Dean had no idea what to do. He was completely mesmerized by Cas’s body, his confidence. Lowering himself down, Cas gestured Dean to remove his pants, too – templing his fingers under his chin and watching Dean with a covetous glint in his eyes. Dean stumbled clumsily out of his dress pants – the logical part of his brain screaming in protest at the entire situation.

Standing naked in front of Cas, Dean felt young, nervous, inexperienced. Luckily, Cas was more than willing to take the lead.

“Come here.” Dean’s body propelled him forward automatically.

“Now lean over the desk.” Dean stared.

“Now!” Cas snapped his palm down on the desktop.

The surface of the desk was surprising cool in the warm office. Dean turned his head to the side, pressing his cheek against the cheap wooden veneer and peeking back, he saw Cas still seated, staring, drinking in every piece of his naked body.

“Very good. What an excellent pupil you are. So eager. Your next assignment will be to remain perfectly still and quiet. Do you think you can do that, Mr. Winchester?”

“Um, yes. I think – “

SLAP!

Dean’s whole body arched as Cas’s hand came down hard on his right ass cheek.

“I said perfectly quiet!”

Dean relaxed back on to the tabletop trying not to squirm as Cas blew softly across the still stinging welt. Cas’s hands joined in, massaging and squeezing Dean’s backside in a way that made fire rush through his veins. Obediently, he remained still and quiet. Cas’s thumb found Dean’s entrance, gently circling, taunting. It was all Dean could do to not whimper. All that self restraint vanished when Cas’s tongue started lapping at Dean’s puckered hole. Dean’s hips bucked upward and he moaned aloud with pleasure.

“Now, now. If you can’t be still, we’ll have to stop.”

Dean went still as a statue in a second.

“Good boy.”

The tonguing continued. First teasingly, around and around. Then pushing in, coaxing Dean’s body to relax and allow entry. Dean’s brain was a fog of sensation. He couldn’t think. Cas continued the torture, pressing and stretching until Dean was positively panting.

Cas was loving every moment. Watching Dean’s perfectly shaped ass wriggle in the air, squirming for more, was pure heaven. Rising to his feet behind that perfect ass, Cas ran his fingernails down Dean’s back, causing Dean to arch and gasp.

“Ah ah ah. Quiet please.”

Dean bit his lip, hard, fighting back any sound. Cas leaned over and rummaged in his knapsack, withdrawing a small bottle. Flicking it open, he poured some clear liquid onto the fingers of his right hand before finding his mark and resuming his task. Dean tensed at the first finger, groaning slightly. Cas went slowly, stretching, teasing. Dean’s body began to relax once more. With his index finger all the way in, Cas curved it slightly and dragged his way back out. Luckily, Cas had his left forearm wrapped around Dean’s waist because Dean’s knees almost gave way. He was writhing and wriggling with pleasure.

Another finger.

Curve.

Drag.

Pant.

Three fingers.

Curve.

Drag.

Squirm.

“Please. Please.” Dean’s voice was hoarse as he gasped and panted.

SLAP!

“That’s your final warning, Mr. Winchester. One more outburst and this lesson will be over.”

Dean buried his face into his forearms to stifle the sound.

Cas squeezed another dose of lube into his palm and slicked his cock, positioning his hips behind Dean. He pushed forward, feeling the squeeze on his dick as he did.

“Relax.”

Dean’s breathing was ragged but he shoulders unknotted and he pushed back against Cas, clearly wanting more.

“Very good.”

Cas pushed in further, reveling in the heat and the pressure of Dean’s body. He knew enough to go slowly but it was all he could do not to thrust with all his might.

Once Cas was settled all the way in, he withdrew, making sure to take his time. Dean was losing what little control he had left and was wriggling back against Cas with obvious hunger. Cas couldn’t take the look of desperation and need on his professor’s face. He slammed back in, gripping Dean’s shoulders for leverage. Dean screamed into his forearm again and Cas ignored this infraction. The whole scene was just too delicious. Sliding his hands under Dean’s chest, he gripped his lover’s shoulders from beneath and pulled back once more. With the next thrust, Dean saw stars, Cas’s cockhead had found the perfect spot. Staying in rhythm, Cas hit that sweet spot again and again. Dean was panting and squirming with total abandon. Cas tangled his fingers in Dean’s hair, pulling his head back for a kiss but the sight of the bite marks on Dean’s arm – his attempt at silence – caused Cas to lose all self-discipline. He rammed in harder and harder, faster and faster.

A strangled noise escaped Dean’s no longer buried lips.

“Say it!” Cas demanded.

“Say it!”

“Fuck me! Oh god, fuck me!” Dean panted.

Cas was more than happy to oblige. He pounded into Dean again and again until he felt the pressure building in his own body. He dug his nails in to Dean’s shoulders and gripped with all his might, slamming in to the hilt. The exquisitely frenzied sight of Dean coming undone, coupled with the heavenly clench around him was all Cas could take. He buried his face in to Dean’s shoulders, nipping and biting as his own orgasm took over.

Cas laid atop Dean for a few minutes, until their breathing had returned to normal. As Cas pulled out, Dean turned to face him, blushing slightly in the aftermath, having no idea what to say. Dean reached for his trousers without speaking. Cas smirked and retrieved his own clothes from the floor. They dressed in a divided silence – perfectly relaxed for Cas, awkward as hell for Dean.

“Thanks for the chat, Professor. You really set me straight. I definitely see the value of class participation now.” Cas threw another wink as he closed the door behind him, grinning from ear to ear at the disheveled look of his usually immaculate professor.


End file.
